I Love You
by lawandorderSVUismylife
Summary: Olivia's home sick with a cold. Elliot goes to check on her. While he's there, will they express their true feelings for each other?


**A/N: okay so this is my second fanfic...how am i doing? this kinda just popped into my head last night. be sure to check out my first one _suprises. _here you go...**

**disclaimer: ha...i wish.**

Olivia was sitting on her couch, watching TV. In her hand was a cup of hot tea and a blanket was draped over her shoulders. She sneezed and wiped her nose. This was the second time this month that she had gotten sick.

When she woke up that morning, she knew she couldn't go to work. She also knew that not going to work meant a whole day of sitting by herself, doing nothing. That was why she liked work. It gave her something to do, people to talk to. But the reason she liked work most was because of her partner. Her gorgeous, stunning partner, Elliot Stabler.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about him. It was official now...she loved him. It was hard not to though. He had amazing eyes, a GREAT body, and a funny personality. He could go from a bad-ass cop to loving friend in a matter of seconds. She wanted to tell him so badly that she loved him, but she knew she couldn't. Kathy just divorced him and she knew that he probably didn't want any relationship drama right now. But in the many years she had been working with him, somehow, she had slowly fallen in love with him. She just didn't know how, or when, to tell him.

"This sucks," she said to herself. She took another sip of her tea, then put it on the coffee table by her couch. "Why me? Is this karma or something? Can it be that hard to tell him i love him?" she asked herself. Olivia looked at her clock on the table next to her. _1:30. Damn, these days go by slow._

Olivia picked up the remote and turned it towards the TV. She flipped through channels, and, after finding nothing interesting, she turned it off. A few minutes later, she had curled up into a ball and fallen asleep.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*****SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

"Liv? Livia?" Olivia heard a voice in her head, softly whispering her name. She didn't know who is was at first, then she reconized it. _Elliot! _The voice got louder and louder.

"Olivia, Liv wake up." Suddenly, Olivia realized that the voice was real. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes. Elliot was standing over her, smiling.

"Hey," he said.

Olivia smiled. "Hey back," she said. She tried to sit up, but Elliot gently pushed her back down.

"Don't get up. I just came here to bring you some tea, which i see you already have," he said, motioning to the mug of tea on the coffee table. "And i also brought you some soup. Hope you like chicken noodle." He smiled one of his famous Stabler grins. Olivia looked a him and for a second, she was lost in his eyes. _He's so georgous! Olivia, kiss him. Kiss him you freak! _her conscience was yelling at her. She mentally shook her head. _I can't _she said back. _He's my partner and odds are that he doesn't feel the same way as i do. _Her conscience kept going. _Olivia, you know you want to. Look at him, he's drop-dead gorgeous! _Olivia mentally frowned. _Shut up, conscience! You know nothing! _

Elliot frowned. "Liv, you okay?"

Olivia realized she was staring and blushed."Yeah, yeah i'm fine," she said. She moved over on the couch and patted her hand where she was sitting before. "You're welcome to sit, you know?"

Elliot laughed. "Okay, sure." He sat down next to Olivia and looked at her. "So, whataya have? Cough? Flu?"

Olivia shook her head. "A cold. But im fine. I think i just needed sleep."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, it happens to me all the time. I hate the spring."

It was Olivia's turn to nod. "Yeah, me too."

They stayed quiet for a minute and then Elliot spoke. "You want something to drink? It looks like your tea's almost gone," he said, pointing her her empty cup.

Olivia looked down at her cup and realized that he was right. "Yeah, sure. But i can get it. I'm a big girl, El."

"No, Liv. Stay there i got it."

They both stood up at the same time and Olivia's blanket fell. She took a step forward, but her foot got trapped in the pile of blanket laying by her feet. She fell forward, right into Elliot's arms.

"Oh," she said. She looked up and Elliot's eyes were staring deep into hers. She regained her balance. "I'm sorry, El. I tripped on my-" but before she could continue, Elliot's lips met hers.

Olivia couldn't believe it. Elliot, the man she had loved for years, had kissed her. _He _had kissed _her. _She closed her eyes and let the moment sink in. Her conscience was screaming at her. _We did it! We did it! Olivia, he kissed you! We did it! _Her mind was racing.

When they both needed air, they pulled away. Olivia smiled at Elliot, who smiled back.

"Olivia, you have no clue how long i've wanted to do that," he said.

Olivia blushed. "Me too."

Elliot pulled her into another deep kiss and after a few seconds, they pulled away. Elliot sat back down on the couch and pulled Olivia with him. She settled beside him and he pulled her close. Olivia let out a sigh of relief. They sat in a moment of silence before Olivia spoke again.

"Hey El," she said.

"Yeah."

She paused. "So i guess it's okay for me to say that i love you now, right?"

Elliot chuckled and kissed her head. "I love you too Olivia. I always will."

**A/N: thanks for reading, guys. if u would review, then that would be beyond awesome! see that little button down there that says _review? _yeah, that one...click it. as many times as you want. :) -lawandorderSVUismylife-**


End file.
